


Plague Dungeon Sex

by Darkerogenous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, The reader penetrates Valdemar, Valdemar's genitals are ambiguous, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerogenous/pseuds/Darkerogenous
Summary: Valdemar shows you the dungeons, and you take the opportunity to learn more about Julian, but... You're more interested in the Quaestor, and they notice it.





	Plague Dungeon Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Valdemar gets penetrated in this fic. If you have a vagina just imagine you have a magical sentient penis or something jjsjxfbfb

“I do so love it when guests are excited. “

Valdemar had, with delight, guided you into the dungeon. The atmosphere was unlike anything you’d ever felt. Death was everywhere. But you still felt a strange sense of curiosity, of interest, in this place. It had accentuated when you noticed the sheer excitement that Valdemar felt to show you the dungeon. Even though they inspired anything other than safety, you were drawn to them. Their piercing gaze, creepily amused tone, elegant manners and strange excitement about the morbid stirred up something in you, something you didn’t know existed.

You asked your questions about Julian but noticed you didn’t actually care. You just wanted to know more about the mysterious and eerie Quaestor. When they suddenly measured you, to choose an apron your size, you were taken by surprise. The faint feeling of their hands around your torso made you blush. The coldness of their hands made you shiver, and you exhaled sharply. You refused to wear safety gear, as if you were expecting for something to happen. When they removed their mask, showing their unsettling smile with sharp teeth, your heart skipped a beat. Everything about them was predator-like. You felt like they would eat you up, and you wanted it.

As they explained every aspect of the room, you were just focused on the dissection tables. Many people had suffered there, according to Valdemar’s explanations, but you couldn’t help but blush at the idea of being restrained on one of these tables and having Valdemar do things to you… You noticed the beginning of arousal, a warmth in your lower abdomen. You were taking deep breaths as you stood in front of one table, when you suddenly heard faint breathing next to your ear.

“Is anything wrong,” whispered Valdemar, in a tone that suggested they weren’t worried but knew exactly what was going on.  
"N-no,” you whimpered. Your tone had probably confirmed what Valdemar was thinking. One of their cold gloved hands found itself on your waist and the other one slightly lifted your chin. They smiled at you, but in a less monstrous way than usual; their eyes were lidded, and their mouth was closed. 

Naturally, your lips met. The feeling of their soft, icy lips made you crazy. You opened your mouth to let their tongue inside. It was long and slimy and warmer than their cold skin. You moaned as they took control of your mouth, your tongues dancing. After some time, they let go. 

“Lay on the table,” Valdemar ordered. You obeyed without question. When you were lying on the dissection table, Valdemar climbed on it too, and sat on their lower legs with their face in front of your crotch. You blushed as they removed your bottom piece of clothing. Your eyes met, and their predatory snarl returned to their face. You were feeling their breath on your genitalia, and it made you want more. Slowly, the doctor started licking you, teasing you in the beginning and avoiding your sensitive spots. They licked from the bottom to the top, in long slow strokes. When they neared the tip, they’d go back down, chuckling to themselves. You were whining, you needed more. Your tip was practically leaking, and your hips were bucking into the air. 

“Quaestor, please!” Valdemar stopped to meet your gaze.  
“Please what,” they asked, their eyes full of a sadistic glow.  
“…Harder,” you whispered, embarrassed that you had to beg. Valdemar obliged. They started licking the head, quickly flicking the tip of their tongue over it, getting you closer to coming. They, then, put their whole mouth over your length and you moaned at the heat enveloping it. Their tongue was rolling over every spot. The tip was hitting the back of their throat, and even if they gagged, their eyes were still fixated on you. Suddenly, they began sucking quickly, hollowing their cheeks. Their head bobbed up and down on your member. You were trying your best to muffle your moans, to no avail.

“Quaestor Valdemar, I’m- “. Valdemar then suddenly stopped. You whined with need, as you just wanted to come, but they shook their head, showing a toothy smile.  
“You’re not going to finish before the main attraction, are you,” Their words made your face heat up. You were glad it wasn’t finished yet. 

Valdemar got down from the dissection table and walked towards a cupboard. They opened it and started rummaging through the stuff.  
“Not this one, not this one…” They seemed to look for something. “Ah! Found it,” they exclaimed, “now if you’ll excuse me.” They took the little bottle full of a transparent liquid and a plastic syringe and left into a little room. You were wondering what they were planning, as you were in a high state of arousal and just wanted to keep going as soon as possible. After what felt like an hour, the surgeon came back with a cart full of surgery material, the same tiny bottle they left with and, most importantly, bare-legged and without apron. They were still wearing their coat, but their privates were exposed. You were biting your lower lip at the display.

“Enjoying the sight, “ the doctor asked, grinning. You slowly nodded, still staring. Valdemar chuckled, and came closer to the dissection table you were on. They gently pushed your upper body down so you were fully lying in the table. They, then, took the restraining straps and looked at you for approval, and you gave a slight nod. Valdemar took the straps and secured you on the table, so you couldn’t move. It was tight, but knowing that you were at the doctor’s mercy really aroused you. Valdemar climbed back onto the dissection table, on top of you, and applied some liquid from the vial on their hands. 

“You’re going to penetrate me,” they announced plainly, but it still managed to make your face heat up. Valdemar smeared the liquid, which you assumed to be lubricant, on your length. You hissed in pleasure at the still sensitive place, that had been aching for stimulation. They slowly massaged the slick member, and then spread their legs.

They poured some more lube on two fingers and inserted the digits inside themselves. The Quaestor emitted a deep moan as they starting moving their fingers. They had easily inserted them, so you assumed they were already prepared and only wanted to put on a show. They scissored their fingers, letting you catch a glimpse of their insides, and then pulled out. You blushed as you saw their hole twitching, invitingly.

“How do you like that,” they moaned, smirking. You whined in response. “If you want anything, you might have to me clearer,” they teased. You looked away, embarrassed.  
“I… I want to be inside you… Quaestor… please,” you begged. They smiled, enjoying your submissiveness. 

Valdemar took your member into one hand and lowered themselves upon it. You hissed as you felt their tight hole engulfing your organ. When your whole length was inside them, Valdemar exhaled. 

“Ha… It’s big… Just the way I like it.” They then proceeded to move their hips slowly and teasingly, to get you to the limit. You were whining, as you just wanted to grab the doctor’s hips and ram into them, but you loved how you were fully at their mercy. Valdemar emitted low appreciative moans, as they were almost torturing you with this rhythm. 

“What do you want, pet,” they groaned. Your member twitched at the nickname, which got a surprised moan from Valdemar.  
“Please… More… I need more, please…” They chuckled. “As you wish.”

Valdemar then proceeded to accelerate their rhythm, and you started moaning loudly. You shut your eyes from the pleasure. Valdemar was so tight, and the friction was just right. You weren’t even embarrassed about your noises anymore. You opened one eye to look at the surgeon’s face. Valdemar was still staring at your face, out of breath, but were still more collected than you were. Their eyes were lidded and their sharp teeth were bared. They were bouncing up and down your member, and you felt their sharp nails through their gloves, digging into the flesh of your hips. The sting of pain just further aroused you and you wanted more. 

“M-more! Please,” you whined.  
Valdemar moaned at your plea, barely managing to ask “Wh-what do you… want?” You swallowed and looked at the cart full of tools next to the table you were on.  
“Hurt me… Please Quaestor,” you whimpered. Valdemar made a sound between a moan and a laugh, and grabbed a scalpel from the cart. They then cut open your upper clothing, drawing a bloody line on the skin under the clothes. You hissed at the pain, but it made you twitch inside the doctor. They moaned, and continued to create multiple cuts across your chest. It stung, but immensely turned you on.

Valdemar then threw the scalpel away and smeared the blood across your whole chest with their hands. They lifted one gloved hand to their mouth and tasted the blood on it. They smirked, still staring straight into your eyes, and, suddenly, bit down on your neck. You gasped, and groaned from the pain of having their sharp teeth penetrating your flesh, but the pain also came with a rush of foreign pleasure. You moaned in Valdemar’s ear as their teeth were sinking deeper into your neck.

You noticed how Valdemar’s breathing was ragged and their hip movements were growing sloppy. You wiggled in your bindings, whining. 

“If you want something, just say it,” Valdemar said, out of breath.  
“P-please untie me,” you moaned. Valdemar scoffed. “What for?” You swallowed.  
“I want to pleasure you, Quaestor Valdemar,” you stated, ina serious tone. The doctor raised a brow, but at the sight of your aroused and determined expression, they smirked. They got off of your member and the table, and undid the straps. When the surgeon were finished, they got back onto the table, and whispered : “Go on, then.”

This was your green light. You turned them around, so they were on their back. Their eyes were wide with surprise at first, and then they licked their lips. You pushed your member back inside them and they let out a surprised moan. You then pushed their knees up to their chest and started pounding into them. They were loudly moaning and laughing, and you were just whining at this point. Valdemar had removed their gloves, and was now digging their bare nails into your thighs. You hissed and moaned even louder when they dragged their nails across your whole thigh, up to your buttocks, making deep, long and bloody scratch lines. You started pounding even harder inside Valdemar, and they bit their lip, drawing blood.

“Quaestor… I’m about to,” you managed to say between breaths. Your hip movements were erratic, signaling the arrival of your orgasm.  
“Me, too,” the surgeon whispered. They dug their nails into your back, and you came with a yell. You managed to thrust a few times more, until Valdemar came with an obscene noise, eyebrows furrowed, a large smile on their face. You both didn’t move for some time, until you got off of the doctor.

“Whew, hadn’t had this much fun in a long time,” they chuckled. You blushed. “Well, first things first, let’s disinfect you, except if you’d rather have some weird disease,” Valdemar started. They were back to their “normal” state again. But then, everything came cool to you. You were in the plague dungeon, and you were supposed to gather information about Julian…. Well, that went well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Valdemar thirsters enjoyed this filth lol.


End file.
